


I'm not in love

by BloodErroR



Series: Karushuu Week [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angry Itona, Boys In Love, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Karushuu Week, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Pride, Relationship(s), Romance, Teen Romance, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itona había descubierto que Karma y Gakushuu sentían debilibad el uno por el otro, tanta que ni siquera podían admitirla. Ambos chicos eran tercos, orgullosos y estúpidos e Itona solo podía hacer una cosa. Porque si él no podía solucionar su problema con Terasaka, al menos haría que esos dos tuvieran aquello que él no podía lograr, aún si se arriesgaba a dejar su orgullo de lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not in love

-¿Interrumpo algo?

La voz de Itona interrumpió el pesado silencio que inundaba el pasillo, haciendo que resonara a través de este y que el eco irrumpiera por completo en la mente y los pensamientos de los que se encontraban allí.

El edificio de la clase E se encontraba completamente vacío, todos los alumnos estaban en el exterior y en la montaña solo se escuchaba el silencio junto con algunas risas y pequeñas conversaciones que los adolescentes mantenían. Quedándose parado en la entrada, Itona solo podía quedarse callado, pensativo y quieto ante lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos.

Él sabía que no era muy normal que Asano Gakushuu, siendo quién era y siendo cómo era, ayudara a la clase E con un plan elaborado y meticuloso que tenía como intención cabrear a su padre y a los directivos del instituto. Para empezar no podían explicarle al chico que el motivo de ese plan no solo era para cabrear a los profesores, si no para sacar de su casillas a su profesor particular, el ser que destruyó la luna, y así tener una oportunidad para matarlo. Era un plan innovador que no habían utilizado antes, pero para llevarlo acabo necesitaban la ayuda de alguien cercano a los directivos: Gakushuu. Ni Itona ni nadie supo cómo Isogai y Maehara consiguieron convencer al pelinaranja, teniendo en cuenta que él les odiaba y que Karma no perdía una sola oportunidad para arruinarle el día y de paso toda su existencia, lo más normal es que el presidente del consejo estudiantil los hubiera mandado a la porra a ellos, a la clas todo el mundo en general. Pero olvidaron algo bastante importante: El odio y el asco que Gakushuu le tenía a su padre no era comparable al que le tenía a la clase E. Así que nada más saber que ese plan o "juego estúpido", como lo había llamado él, era para cabrear a su progenitor, Gakushuu no tardó ni un segundo en decir que sí. Es más, esa mañana de domingo había sido el primero en subir la montaña. Y cuando decía el primero lo decía enserio, porque cuando los alumnos llegaron él ya llevaba allí dos horas y media esperando. Con eso quedó claro el entusiasmo que tenía por ayudarles, o más bien por fastidiar a su familiar, así que en cierta forma a todos los alumnos les motivó bastante ver lo colaborador que se había vuelto el otro.

A Itona no le molestaba nada de eso, ni siquiera lo había reflexionado mucho. Simplemente sabía que necesitaban la ayuda de ese chico para llevar a cabo su plan y que él estaba dispuesto a dársela. No había ningún problema entonces ¿Verdad? El problema surgió cuando entró al edificio para sacar unas herramientas que se había dejado en su mochila. Los estudiantes habían decidido trabajar ese día en el patio aprovechando que Korosensei se había ido de viaje a Hawaii o algo así, no le habían prestado mucha atención. Y teniendo en cuenta que Asano hijo iba a estar allí, lo mejor era que no entrara a la clase por un motivo muy obvio llamado Ritsu. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien. Itona abrió la puerta con normalidad y decidió dirigirse a la clase para llegar hasta su mochila. Y lo habría hecho si no se hubiera topado de lleno con esa inusual escena.

La escena de Karma empotrado contra la pared, Gakushuu cerniéndose sobre él y con ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza, arrinconándole en el sitio, haciendo que tuviera que presionar la espalda contra la madera y acercándose más a él a medida que pasaban los segundos. Ambos mirándose a los ojos con atención y sin decir nada, con un ambiente tenso y cargado alrededor de ellos. Sus rostros cada vez más cerca, más cerca, sus labios casi rozándose, sus ojos empezando a entrecerrarse. La mente de Itona se bloqueó y lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntar.

No debería haberlo hecho.

No debería haber abierto la boca si quería seguir viviendo. O al menos si quería conservar un poco de su dignidad. Para su desgracia, no lo hizo y ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias. Consecuencias obviamente nefastas.

En el momento en el que habló, los dos chicos se paralizaron por completo. Ambos se tensaron en un instante y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. El silencio que antes reinaba en el pasillo se hizo mucho más tenso e incómodo y los otros dos permanecían completamente callados y pensativos, con sus mentes en otra parte. No había que ser muy listo para saber que los dos estaban pensando en una excusa o alguna frase estúpida para salir del lío en el que se habían metido, porque el hecho de que Itona les había pillado a punto de besarse estaba más que claro. Con su cuerpo aún aprisionado por el del otro chico y la espalda apoyada en la pared, Karma fue el primero que se dignó a decir algo.

-No. No interrumpes nada.- Dijo con indiferencia.

Todos sabían que estaba mintiendo y que había tenido que controlar los nervios en su voz para aparentar que todo iba a bien. Pero Itona no dijo nada y Gakushuu se limitó a mirar al pelirrojo con una ceja alzada y una expresión interrogante.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Si la tensión antes era grande, ahora Itona tenía ganas de salir corriendo. En cierta forma comprendía esa pregunta por parte del pelinaranja, era un poco ofensivo y confuso que estés a punto de besarte con alguien y cuando le preguntaran a esa persona dijera que no estaba pasando nada. Y teniendo en cuenta lo orgulloso que era el chico, estaba claro que no iba a dejar pasar algo como eso.

-Sí. Enserio.- Contestó Karma con un tono más enfadado que el de hace unos momentos.

-Tienes que estar de broma.

-Ya te gustaría.

Gakushuu le miró con enfado mientras apretaba los puños a los costados de su cabeza, mientras que Karma fruncía el ceño y miraba para otro lado. Itona estaba considerando muy ética y oportuna la decisión de salir corriendo, pero tenía la impresión de que si lo hacía los otros dos le alcanzarían en menos de un segundo y acabarían chantajeado por dos monstruos inteligentes como lo eran esos dos. Así que se quedó de pie y esperando a que todo eso terminara.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría?- Empezó a decir Asano con enfado.- Que admitieras de una vez lo enamorado que estás de mí.

Ahí fue cuando Itona consideró sacar el móvil para grabar aquello, porque todo era tan bizarro que necesitaba verlo más de treinta veces para asegurarse de que era real.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de ti?- Replicó Karma al instante.- Tienes que haberte dado un golpe en la cabeza, seguro que el haber estado dos horas y media aquí esperando te ha machacado la mente.

-Pues no, mi mente está muy bien. Y sigo esperando a que lo admitas.

-¿Admitir qué? Yo no tengo nada que admitir, más bien tendrías que ser tú.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Gakushuu curioso.

-Sí, tú ¿Por qué no admites tú que estás enamorado de mí?

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ti!

-¿Y por qué has estado a punto de besarme?

-¡Eres tú el que iba a besarme!

-El que está arrinconado en la pared soy yo.

-El que ha sido asaltado en mitad del pasillo he sido yo.

La conversación siguió hasta un punto que Itona no podía comprender. Porque los dos empezaron a sacar uno detrás de otro una razón para exponer que el contrario estaba enamorado de él. Y el albino no sabía que pensar. Para empezar, nunca supo con exactitud la relación que esos dos mantenían. Solo sabía que a Karma le gustaba fastidiar a Asano y que Asano siempre hacía todo lo que podía para superar a Karma en todo, cosa que a veces conseguía o a veces no, dependía del momento. Pero a parte de eso, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que fueran algo cercanos. Y con cercanos se refería hasta el punto en el que se encontraban: Con los dos replicándose mutuamente el no admitir que estaban coladitos. Itona tenía la impresión de que se habían olvidado de su existencia por competo, cosa que se veía desde lejos. Pero con los otros dos peleando y sus rostros aún a centímetros de distancia, el albino tuvo una especie de revelación o idea que solucionó todas sus dudas y todo lo que estaba presenciando en general.

-Estáis enamorados.- Soltó de repente.

Los otros dos dejaron su discusión de lado y giraron la cabeza para mirarle estupefactos. Cosa que no le afectó en absoluto, ya que siguió pensando en voz alta.

-Os habríais besado si yo no hubiera entrado. Y habría sido cosa de los dos, no de uno solo. Estáis coladitos.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Y ese sí que habría sido un buen momento para que Itona saliera corriendo. Quién sabe por qué no lo había hecho aún.

-No digas tonterías niño.- Dijo Gakushuu de repente.

-Eso. Tú no te metas enano.- Intervino también Karma.

Decir que eso le había sentado como una patada en el culo sería poco. Si había algo Itona no soportaba es que le llamaran "niño", "enano", "bajito" o cualquier cosa que hiciera referencia a la poca estatura que tenía. Y los dos imbéciles que tenía delante lo habían hecho como si nada. Lanzarles un zapato a la cara como le hizo a Terasaka sería una buena opción, el problema es que Terasaka no le atacaría ni le haría daño por nada del mundo, los otros dos sí. Así que el albino se contuvo, miró a los dos chicos que tenía delante y luego sonrió con altanería. Por una vez en todo el mes iba a hacer algo bueno por alguien.

Porque si esos dos eran realmente orgullosos o estúpidos como para no admitir nada, entonces él se iba a encargar de que lo hicieran.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa.- Empezó a hablar Itona con una pequeña sonrisa.- Haremos una apuesta y el que gane se lleva un pequeño premio.

-¿Qué clase de premio?- Preguntó Gakushuu con interés.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar más, Itona había sacado su móvil con una rapidez sobrehumana y les había echado una foto. El muy desgraciado les había fotografiado en una situación comprometida y sin embargo no es como si pudieran decir nada, era culpa de los otros dos por no haberse separado cuando pudieron y haber estado hablando y discutiendo en la misma posición todo el tiempo.

Itona enseñó la pantalla de su móvil mientras levantaba la cabeza con orgullo. Ante esto, los otros dos solo pudieron abrir los ojos, separarse de repente y mirarle con enfado ante lo que había hecho mientras uno cruzaba los brazos y el otro fruncía el ceño.

-Este es el premio.- Dijo el albino con buen humor.- El que gane se lleva la foto y podrá hacer con ella lo que quiera.

Eso fue lo que hizo que los dos chicos le miraran con más atención. Y es que esas palabras les hacía ver muchas cosas. Hacer lo que quieran. Lo que quisieran con esa foto. En sus mentes surgían tantas posibilidades. Podían utilizarla para chantaje, podían borrarla si querían olvidar aquello o podrían quedársela y guardarla celosamente para ellos mismos. Lo que quisieran. Y además, no solo estaba el hecho de que querían esa foto, si no que no tenían más remedio. Si no participaban en el juego de Itona, a saber lo que este haría con esa prueba que llevaba en su móvil. No tenían opción, pero no les importaba porque querían el premio. Lo querían y mucho.

-¿Cómo sabemos que nos la darás una vez que haya terminado todo esto?- Volvió a preguntar Gakushuu mientras le miraba con sospecha.

-Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Karma lo sabe.- Respondió Itona sin más.

El pelinaranja miró al otro con curiosidad y preguntándole con la mirada si era verdad lo que decía. Karma solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba a Itona con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vale ¿De qué va esa apuesta?- Preguntó el pelinaranja con impaciencia.

Itona sonrió más de lo que lo había hecho antes y se dio la vuelta para empezar a salir por la puerta. Antes de irse, solo giró la cabeza para mirarles un momento y dijo con burla:

-El que haga que el otro admita que está enamorado de él, gana.

~0.0~

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Terasaka mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sentado en el suelo y con un montón de planos del instituto tirados sobre este, Itona los miraba y analizaba uno a uno pensando sobre cuál sería el mejor lugar para ejecutar el nuevo plan de la clase E. El gimnasio durante la reunión de las clases sería la mejor opción, pero en el patio tenían más espacio y si tenían en cuenta el clima de ese día tendrían más probabilidades de éxito. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Ritsu sobre ello antes de que llegara Terasaka y se sentara a su lado como si nada preguntándole aquello sobre lo que precisamente no quería hablar. Ni siquiera pudo levantar la cabeza y mirarle para contestar. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, Karma o Gakushuu volverían a mirarle con odio y rencor. El hecho de que en menos de cinco minutos se había hecho el juez y supervisor de una apuesta vergonzosa para ambos chicos, no ayudaba. Pero él tenía la foto y él mandaba. Por ahora.

-Por ahí.- Contestó bajando la cabeza y cogiendo uno de los planos para mirarlo de cerca.

-¿No habías ido a por tus herramientas?- Preguntó el otro con curiosidad.

-Sí. Pero Karma las ha cogido por mí.

Cuando decía que las había cogido, se refería a que se las había robado y que con la ayuda de Gakushuu las habían escondido como venganza por haberles hecho una foto a traición y haberles metido en una apuesta estúpida. Para su suerte no le afectaba, tenía más herramientas y mejores en su casa. Esos dos podrían tener todas las rabietas que quisieran, que su decisión no iba a cambiar.

De la nada sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y no le hacía falta mirar a su alrededor para saber que era a causa de una fría mirada por parte de los dos implicados. Enserio, le daban miedo y estaba empezando a temer por su seguridad. Pero eso se disipó cuando a unos pocos metros de él se escuchó un pequeño choque y un quejido por parte de alguien.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Itona no sabía si sonreír con picardía o preocuparse por si iba a estallar una tercera guerra mundial allí mismo. No se decidía.

Al parecer tras esa apuesta que el albino había propuesto, tanto Asano como Karma habían acordado no hacerse ni el más mínimo caso durante todo el tiempo que estaban allí, y aunque ambos parecían saber que necesitaban la foto si no querían crearse un problema, no daban ningún paso para solucionarlo. Esto había ocasionado que durante una hora por lo menos, ambos chicos hubieran estado en dos pequeños grupos de trabajo diferentes, separados a unos cuantos metros y mirando a Itona con rencor. Hasta ahí todo bien. Claro que la cosa cambió cuando Isogai le pidió a Karma que llevara unos cuantos papeles al otro grupo, donde se encontraba Megu hablando con el pelinaranja. Fue un segundo, en un simple instante en el que Gakushuu se levantó, Karma se dirigía hacia él y el pobre y nada suertudo Okajima decidió moverse de su sitio para sentarse mejor. Karma tropezó con el cuerpo de Okajima, Asano estaba justo enfrente y para colmo nadie a parte de Itona tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta los papeles que Megu debía leer estaban tirados en el suelo, Okajima quejándose de que Karma le había pisado la mano y el pelirrojo en brazos de Gakushuu. Nadie sabía por qué, pero cuando Karma estuvo a punto de caerse, fue el presidente del consejo estudiantil el que aceleró el paso y frenó la caída con su propio cuerpo, haciendo que ambos quedaran abrazados de una forma más que extraña. Todo el mundo se calló, Itona se reía por dentro, Karma levantó la cabeza y miró con atención a Gakushuu y Gakushuu bajó la cabeza para mirar con atención a Karma.

-Vaya...- Empezó a decir el pelirrojo mientras una sonrisa burlona empezaba a formarse en su cara.- ¿Tanto me quieres como para ser incapaz de dejarme caer?

Lo siguiente que supo la clase E fue que Karma estaba tirado en el suelo y medio llorando a causa del puñetazo que el otro chico le había dado en el estómago.

Gakushuu mostraba una expresión completamente indiferente, tanto en el momento en el que le dio al otro el puñetazo como en los dos minutos siguientes que se tiró recogiendo los papeles caídos del suelo. Cuando terminó, ignoró completamente el cuerpo de Karma y pasó de largo para sentarse al lado de Megu y volver a debatir sobre las opciones del plan. La chica pareció cohibirse un poco ante la indiferencia que estaba mostrando el presidente del consejo estudiantil, pero pareció entender que el haberle pegado a Karma era algo completamente normal para el pelinaranja, así que tanto ella como los de su grupo siguieron a lo suyo. Sabían que Karma podía recuperarse de ese golpe, si no, sí se estarían preocupando.

Por otra parte, Karma parecía más cabreado que nunca.

-Lo mato...- Murmuró metiendo su mano en el bolsillo.- Juro por dios que lo mato.

-Tío, tío, tranquilizate.- Dijo Okajima a su lado intentando calmarle.- Tú también te lo has buscado.

Karma le ignoró por completo y empezó a sacar su cuchillo anti-Korosensei. Era obvio que con eso no iba a ninguna parte, pero tenía tantas ganas de clavárselo a Gakushuu en la espalda que ya ni razonaba.

-Karma, yo que tú no lo haría.- Dijo Itona llamándole la atención con una sonrisa burlona.

Él nombrado solo se dio la vuelta para mirarle con rencor y muy mal humor. La amenaza en el tono de Itona había sido muy obvia y el chico no tenía más remedio que hacerle caso si no quería que toda la clase viera la estúpida foto. Así que Karma guardó su cuchillo de mala gana, se levantó y miró a Itona con enfado para después volver a su grupo con cara de enfurruñado.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Terasaka a su lado. Obviamente se estaba preguntando desde cuando Karma le hacía caso a él. O lo que es más, desde cuando le hacía caso a alguien.

-Cosas nuestras.- Respondió Itona con simpleza.

En su mente, el albino no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que Karma pretendía fingir su obvio sonrojo con enfado y Gakushuu se había escudado a sí mismo dándole un puñetazo al otro para aparentar que era mentira lo que Karma había dicho. Obviamente a Gakushuu sí le preocupaba el hecho de que Karma terminara el suelo y al parecer a Karma le gustaba saber eso. Aunque la forma que tenían de demostrarlo era confusa, dolorosa y estúpida.

Justo la forma en la que dos orgullosos como ellos lo demostrarían.

Sí, estaban coladitos. Itona podía verlo y estaba impaciente por saber la forma en la que se desencadenaría.

Lo que Itona no podía ver era la forma curiosa y atenta en la que Terasaka le estaba mirando a él.

~0.0~

-Así que tú y Karma sois buenos amigos ¿Eh?- Preguntó Asano mirando a Nagisa de forma sospechosa.

El peliazul le sonrió con nerviosismo e intentó contestarle de la forma más agradable que pudo. El pelinaranja se había acercado a él disimuladamente y aprovechando que estaban en el mismo grupo. No sabía que pensar de aquello, era todo muy sospechoso.

-Sí, bueno... Nos conocemos desde primer año.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Gakushuu con una sonrisa dulce en su cara. Esa sonrisa habría colado si todos ellos no supieran la verdadera naturaleza del chico. Y que le sonriera a Nagisa de esa forma, le estaba dando miedo a él y a los de su grupo.

-A-Ah... Ya...- Contestó Nagisa poniéndose nervioso a cada segundo. No le gustaba ser grosero con la gente, es más, le costaba, pero quería irse de allí en ese mismo instante. Más que nada porque su instinto de supervivencia se lo decía.

-Pero según tengo entendido, os separasteis durante un tiempo ¿No?- Volvió a decir el pelinaranja mientras sonreía.

-Sí, un poco. Pero ya volvemos a ser amigos.- Confirmó Nagisa con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entonces ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué ha cambiado Shiota?

Cuando preguntó lo último, Gakushuu parecía mirarle a los ojos como si quisiera absorber su alma, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Y un aura extraña había empezado a arremolinarse alrededor del chico.

-No sé a que te refieres.- Respondió el peliazul con tono nervioso.

-Si estuvisteis distanciados ¿Cómo es que ahora estáis tan unidos? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?- Empezó a preguntar mientras se acercaba a él.- Porque yo, personalmente, no lo comprendo.

-E-Eh...

Nagisa no sabía que habría sido de su vida si Maehara no hubiera aparecido por detrás y le hubiera llamado la atención al pelinaranja. Enserio.

-¡Asano!- Exclamó el chico posando una mano en su hombro.- ¿P-Por qué no me ayudas a cortar un par de papeles? ¿Eh?

La sonrisa nerviosa de Maehara y lo tenso que estaba, delataba que estaba allí para un fin muy obvio: Separar a Asano de Nagisa antes de que pasara algo de lo que todos se arrepintieran. Para su suerte, el pelinaranja accedió a su absurda petición y se dio la vuelta para prestarle atención y dejar a Nagisa a un lado.

En menos de dos minutos Nagisa estaba en la otra punta de su grupo intentando no destacar y Gakushuu estaba con unas tijeras en la mano cortando unos papelitos. Maehara estaba a su lado, completamente callado, tenso y esperando a que el otro no le diera tema de conversación. Para suerte del rubio, la mente y los ojos de Asano estaban en otro sitio. Concretamente estaban vigilando al otro grupo, donde Karma parecía pasárselo demasiado bien junto a una chica con el pelo recogido en unas trenzas y gafas. Llevaban hablando juntos siete minutos y medio, según sus cálculos, y le estaba poniendo de lo nervios. Admitir que esa intranquilidad era ocasionada por algún tipo de sentimiento hacia el otro chico solo le hacía enfadarse más y lo peor de todo es que tenía unas tijeras en la mano.

_-"Con que Shiota y esa chica son mejores que yo ¿Eh?"_ \- Pensó con enfado mientras volvía a cortar con agresividad otro papel.

No quería pensar eso, no quería sacar conclusiones ni tampoco quería seguir pensando que Karma prefería a esos dos compañeros suyos antes que a él. Pero por más que quería alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, volvía con más fuerza. Y más se enfadaba y más se desconcentraba y más le hería en su orgullo. Toda esa situación le hacía sentirse fatal y que el enano de pelo blanco tuviera una foto con la que chantajearles tampoco ayudaba. Todo ese día estaba siendo un asco, su soberbia estaba siendo tirada por los suelos, Karma le estaba poniendo celoso y...

Antes de que Asano pudiera pensar otra cosa, unas pequeñas manos entraron en su campo de visión y le arrebataron las tijeras con fuerza.

El pelinaranja se sobresaltó al ver como de repente tenía las manos vacías y miró hacia arriba con sorpresa para averiguar quién demonios se atrevía a tocarle sin su consentimiento. Lo único que encontró fue a Itona con las tijeras en la mano y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara mientras le miraba con atención.

-He decidido quitarte las tijeras antes de que mataras a alguien con ellas.- Explicó el albino con tono de burla.

-¿Y tú que demonios sabes lo que iba a hacer con ellas?- Replicó con enfado.

-Solo había que mirarte la cara para adivinarlo.- Contestó Itona con una mirada significativa.

Esa mirada simplemente decía "Sé que estás celoso y lo que eres capaz de hacer, así que te quito las tijeras antes de que te de un ataque de celos y se las claves a alguien en la espalda para quedarte a solas con Karma." Y si Asano ya estaba cabreado antes de eso, ahora estaba furioso.

Se levantó con rapidez para mirar a Itona desde arriba y empezó a hablarle con rencor mientras sus caras se acercaban para que nadie escuchara su pequeña conversación.

-Eres un entrometido ¿Lo sabes?- Murmuró con mal humor.

-Lo sé.- Respondió Itona con esa sonrisa burlona.- Pero vosotros sois dos estúpidos orgullosos y hay que arreglarlo.

Asano apretó los puños intentando controlar su ira para no pegarle un puñetazo al otro en ese mismo momento. Para la fortuna de Itona, hubo algo más importante para Asano que le llamó la atención en un pestañeo. Porque sintiendo una mirada sobre él, Gakushuu giró la cabeza para saber que era esa extraña sensación de amenaza que se cernía sobre su persona. Lo que vio fueron los ojos ambarinos de Karma mirándole desde la distancia con un aura amenazante. El pelirrojo estaba completamente quieto, ignorando la conversación de la chica con gafas y la de todo su grupo en general y tenía sus ojos clavados en ellos dos con una expresión seria y pensativa

Ahí fue cuando la mente de Asano se encendió y maquinó un plan perfecto para que Karma admitiera de una buena vez lo que sentía por él.

Ignorando la sonrisa burlona de Itona, pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de él en un segundo y le dio la espalda a Karma para agacharse, juntar su cabeza con la del albino y empezar a susurrarle al oído.

-Oye ¿Pero qué haces?- Empezó a quejarse el chico ante sus acciones.

-¡Cállate! Solo quédate así.- Susurró Gakushuu juntando más sus cabezas.

-¿Para qué? Oye, si crees que de esta forma vas a recuperar la foto, ni lo pienses.

-No es eso, es para ponerle celoso.- Explicó el pelinaranja con agitación.

-¿Qué? ¿De que habl...

-¿Que hacéis?- Dijo Karma con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Su voz había sonado justo detrás de ellos. Ninguno sabía cuando se había levantado, ninguno sabía cuando había llegado hasta ellos. Lo único que sabían es que había un aura asesina alrededor de los tres que estaba echando para atrás a todo ser existente en esa montaña, incluyendo a los demás alumnos que empezaban a alejarse por miedo a sufrir algún ataque repentino de ira. Fue ahí cuando Itona comprendió lo que Gakushuu quería hacer con sus acciones, obviamente quería poner celoso a Karma. Quería que el pelirrojo sintiera la misma incertidumbre, el mismo enfado y el mismo quebradero de cabeza que él tenía cuando le veía con Nagisa o con Okuda. Claro que no sabía el por qué le había elegido a él como el perpetrador de los celos, pero al parecer bastaba porque Karma estaba cabreado y con ganas.

-Estamos hablando ¿Qué? ¿La gente no puede hablar?- Dijo Gakushuu girando la cabeza, mirando a Karma con una sonrisa y sin dejarse intimidar por el aura oscura que el otro emitía.

-¿Tan juntitos?- Preguntó el pelirrojo girando la cabeza con curiosidad. Se estaba enfadando cada vez más, Itona lo sentía y lo peor es que Asano no le soltaba.

-Sí ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta?- Contestó el pelinaranja como si nada.

Le molestaba. Claro que le molestaba. Karma no podía soportar ni que le tocaran el hombro a Gakushuu sin su consentimiento, por supuesto que le molestaba que se abrazara a otro y mucho peor si era Itona. Pero no iba a dejarse vencer por eso, oh no, él también podía jugar sucio.

-Pues sí. Es que necesito a Itona para una cosa.

Antes de que lo supieran Karma había cogido a Itona del brazo, había tirado de él y ahora le estaba abrazando mientras miraba a Asano con aires de reto. Itona había acabado aplastado entre los brazos de Karma mientras se ahogaba en su pecho ya que el otro le estaba sosteniendo tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

-¿Pero qué...- Empezó a decir Asano mientras apretaba los puños y se enfurecía cada vez más.

-Me lo llevo ¿Vale? Hasta luego.- Respondió Karma con simpleza mientras daba un pequeño paso hacia atrás con Itona aún en sus brazos.

Obviamente no pudo avanzar, porque Gakushuu se acercó a él con rapidez y cogió el otro brazo de Itona para tirar con fuerza.

Genial. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Itona había acabado en medio de dos monstruos orgullosos y celosos, con cada uno cogiéndole de un brazo y tirando para llevárselo y así poder poner celoso al otro ¿Pero qué tontería era esta? ¿Por qué no admitían que se gustaban y ya está? Era tan fácil como eso, pero no. Tenían que llevarse a Itona con alguno para que el otro se enfadara y así el primero en cuestión ganar una apuesta estúpida. De verdad, Itona tenía la sensación de que iba a morir ese día.

-Akabane, suéltalo.- Dijo Gakushuu con tono amenazante mientras tiraba hacia él.

-No. Suéltalo tú.- Contestó Karma tirando también.

-Yo no pienso soltarle.

-¡Pues yo tampoco!

Fue cuando estuvieron a punto de partirle por la mitad que algo se rompió dentro de Itona y finalmente explotó.

-¡¿Y por qué no dejáis vuestro puñetero orgullo a un lado y admitís que estáis coladitos el uno por el otro de una vez?! ¡Al menos así no tendréis que lidiar con los celos so subnormales! ¡Me tenéis harto!- Gritó Itona de repente haciendo que todo cesara en un instante.

Los otros dos se callaron y de un momento a otro dejaron de hacer fuerza y le soltaron para mirarles sorprendidos, mientras que los otros compañeros se quedaban estupefactos por sus palabras y su repentina explosión de ira. Itona se había quedado mirando al suelo, con sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo, una expresión furiosa en su cara y los puños apretados hasta el punto de hacerse daño. Pero ni de lejos había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

-N-Nosotros no...- Empezó a decir Gakushuu para justificarse.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡¿Que no os gustáis?! ¡Y una porra! ¡A mi no me valen esas escusas!- Le gritó Itona sin ningún reparo.

-I-Itona, tranquilizate.- Dijo Karma intentando calmarle.

-¡No me tranquilizo! ¡No quiero! ¡No me da la gana!- Exclamó el chico dirigiéndose hacia él con rabia y empezando a darle golpes en el pecho con el dedo índice.- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Karma?! ¡Él te ha enseñado a dejar tu orgullo de lado! ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo en esto?! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta?! ¡¿Es que tienes miedo?!

Con decir "Él" se estaba refiriendo a Korosensei. Y tenía razón en lo que decía. Korosensei le había enseñado a Karma que el orgullo no era algo bueno para un asesino. Que a veces había que dejarlo de lado y agachar la cabeza. Que a veces había que rendirse. Itona no podía comprender por qué Karma no podía hacer aquello con Asano, no le entraba en la cabeza.

-No es eso, solo...- Intentó justificarse el pelirrojo, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido en asimilar lo enfadado que estaba Itona. Ni él ni nadie le había visto tan furioso desde que se deshizo de los tentáculos. El chico solía estar siempre tranquilo y a lo suyo.

-¡Y tú!- Dijo Itona girándose hacia Asano.- ¡Tú también eres idiota! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta decirle lo celoso que estás de todo y de todos?! ¡Hazlo de una vez y no te quedes mirando como un imbécil!

-¿E-Eh?- Preguntó Asano con expresión interrogante. Le costaba creer que un chico tan pequeño tuviera tan mala leche y tanto cabreo e ira encima. Era como un caniche enfadado que solo sabía ladrar, pero que aún así intimidaba.

-¡Sí eso! ¡Tú pregunta! ¡Que a este paso terminará el curso y ni siquiera os habréis besado! ¡Ojalá no hubiera entrado en el pasillo! ¡Así podríais haberos besado en tranquilidad! ¡Maldición!

Karma y Gakushuu tenían que pararlo. Tenían que callarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y dijera algo más. Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, alguien más intervino haciendo que el albino se callara de repente.

Como una sombra imperceptible, Terasaka en un instante se había puesto detrás de Itona y le cogió de la nada para cargárselo al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. El albino ahogó una exclamación al ser recogido así de la nada, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido su amigo y de que este había empezado a andar con rapidez hacia el edificio de la clase E para alejarlo de allí, se cabreó más. En menos de un segundo Terasaka tenía sobre sus hombros a una masa pequeña, escurridiza y llena de odio que le estaba gritando y dándole puñetazos en la espalda para que le bajara.

-¡Bájame! ¡Bájame Terasaka que no respondo de mis actos!

-No. Te vienes conmigo.- Respondió Terasaka como si nada mientras le agarraba con fuerza para que no acabara en el suelo.

La figura de los dos entrando en el edificio fue lo último que los alumnos de la clase E vieron respecto a todo el jaleo.

En cuanto a Karma y Asano.

Habían desaparecido de un momento a otro sin dejar rastro.

~0.0~

-¿Ya te has calmado?- Pregunto Terasaka mirándole mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

-No.- Respondió Itona cortante y con mal humor.

Sentado en su mesa y con el ceño fruncido, Itona solo podía beber del batido que le había ofrecido su compañero para intentar calmarse. Si por él fuera saldría al patio de nuevo para arrinconar a los otros dos y obligarles a salir juntos, pero algo le decía que no serviría de nada o más bien que ambos se habían escondido en algún sitio para no ser vistos por nadie, así que decidió no levantarse. Solo mordió la pajita con fuerza y siguió bebiendo del batido. Estaba alterado, frustrado, enfadado y se podría decir que incluso decepcionado. Pero había algo que ya no podía negar. Y es que el hecho de que le afectara tanto la situación de Asano y Karma era porque en cierta manera él también se veía en esa situación. No es que se viera, es que lo estaba.

Notó la mirada de Terasaka más insistente sobre él y solo pudo bajar la cabeza para intentar ignorarlo ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

-¿Me vas a decir ya lo que ha pasado ahí fuera?- Preguntó Terasaka llamándole la atención.

-¿No es obvio? Esos dos son imbéciles.- Respondió con un mohín.

-No me refería a eso.- Le dijo alargando la mano y quitándole el batido de las manos.

Lo hacía porque sabía que Itona solo se fijaría en el tetrabrick y no en él, y quería que le prestara atención en ese momento. Lo consiguió, porque el albino solo alcanzó a subir la cabeza y mirarle con fastidio.

-¿Entonces a qué?

-¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto? No es propio de ti.- Soltó como si nada.

El chico se encogió por un momento y no supo que decir. Él tenía razón, no era propio de su persona perder los estribos de esa manera. Pero la presión le había podido. La presión y mucho más. Así que solo bajó la cabeza y empezó a murmurar con pesadez.

-Me enfada.

-¿El qué?

-El que dos personas se gusten y no hagan nada por orgullo. Me enfada y me saca de mis casillas.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio y un ambiente tenso les envolvió de repente. Itona no tenía que decir nada más para que el otro lo entendiera. El chico no quería que fuera una indirecta, solo una explicación, pero para los dos había sido como tal. Era una indirecta clara hacia su "amistad" o lo que se suponía que ambos tenían. Si es que tenían algo. No lo sabían precisamente por eso, porque eran demasiado orgullosos como para admitirlo. Itona lo sabía y Terasaka también ¿Que hacían para cambiarlo? Nada.

Desde que el albino había entrado en la clase E definitivamente, siempre tuvo esa sensación respecto a Terasaka, siempre parecía que él quería decirle algo, que estaba ignorando algo de vital importancia, pero nunca ha sabido qué era. Lo único que había obtenido era una mirada por parte del moreno y una silencio tenso entre ellos que no sabían como solucionar. Pero por su parte, Itona también era culpable de ello. Porque al igual que Terasaka, le gustaría decirle muchas cosas. Cosas como un "Gracias", "Gracias por haberme ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba", "Gracias por haber sido el causante de que me quitaran los tentáculos", "Gracias por hacer que todos me dieran otra oportunidad", "Gracias por perdonarme todo lo que te dije y lo que te hice", "Gracias por haberme incluido en tu grupo de amigos aunque no lo merezca", "Gracias por ser mi amigo aunque no debas", "Gracias por todo". Tenía que agradecerle tantas cosas, tantas que no sabía ni por donde empezar. Una vez lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó. Pero a los pocos segundos de empezar a hablar se puso nervioso, se cohibió y acabó rindiéndose. Porque al igual que tenía que agradecerle un millón de cosas a Terasaka, también tenía que decir un "Lo siento" por muchas otras: "Siento haberte insultado aquella vez y seguir haciéndolo en ocasiones", "Siento haberte manipulado junto con Shiro a pesar de saber lo que planeaba hacer", "Siento haberte causado tantos problemas", "Siento ser tan borde contigo aunque debería ser lo contrario", "Siento hacer que te preocupes por mí en ocasiones". Tenía que decirle muchas cosas y no podía. Se veía incapaz de mirarle a la cara y decir todo aquello. Y no sabía qué era lo que Terasaka quería decirle a él, pero estaba seguro de que tampoco se veía en la capacidad de decir nada. Ambos eran igual de orgullosos y estúpidos como para decir esas cosas.

Por eso Karma y Asano le enfadaban tanto.

Ellos no estaban igual que Terasaka y él. Ellos eran fuertes, eran diferentes, no habían pasado lo mismo que ellos, no eran iguales. Se gustaban y se veía. Si él había sido capaz de verlo con estar cinco minutos con ellos en un pasillo ¿Quién no podía verlo entonces? Ellos dos podían solucionarlo por su cuenta y no querían hacerlo, y le enfadaba de sobremanera. Karma era listo, perseverante, trabajador y valiente, pero a veces su orgullo le cegaba y no le dejaba ver las cosas más simples que estaban delante de él. Y Gakushuu era muy inteligente, calculador, ponía empeño en todo lo que hacía y no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensaran de él, pero al igual que el pelirrojo, su orgullo le impedía hacer lo que él quería en muchas ocasiones. Pero eso es estúpido, no les sirve de nada. Son rivales pero se idolatran, dicen que odian pero es justo lo contrario, no quieren verse pero se mueren si no tienen noticias del contrario en menos de doce horas y repiten una y otra vez que no les importa que el otro se vaya con otra persona, pero como habían demostrado en el patio, no dudaban en cabrearse en el instante en el que otra persona ponía la mano encima del otro. E Itona estaba completamente convencido de que toda esa situación les dolía. Tenía que dolerles, aunque fuera un poco, aunque lo ocultasen tras una máscara de indiferencia, tenía que molestarles, era imposible que no lo hiciera. Si a él le dolía el hecho de estar siempre rodeado de un aire de incertidumbre alrededor de Terasaka, a ellos les tenía que matar el hecho de saber que el otro estaba enamorado de él y que no lo admitiera. Era doloroso, pesado e irritante. Y esa mañana, cuando Itona se dio cuenta de la situación, no pudo evitar intervenir e intentar hacer algo, porque sentía que debía hacer algo.

Porque si no podía hacer nada para cambiar su situación con Terasaka, al menos lo haría para que Karma y Gakushuu tuvieran aquello que él no podía tener.

Pero como no, ambos siendo tan orgullosos como eran, prefirieron aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo antes que admitir lo obvio. Tal vez por miedo a perderse, quién sabe. Itona pensaba que ellos no tenían motivos para pensar eso. Porque Gakushuu había demostrado que no dejaría caer a Karma por nada del mundo, aunque él tuviera que interponerse, y Karma había demostrado que no dejaría que nadie tocara a Gakushuu, ni siquiera con su permiso. Y eso no solo enfadaba a Itona, si no que lo envidiaba, sobretodo cuando él tenía la sensación de que Terasaka huiría de él a cada palabra que saliera de su boca.

Sí. Todo era muy complicado para él y tan fácil para los otros dos, que le daba hasta envidia. Pero no podía hacer nada. Ya no. Había hecho más de lo que su cuerpo y mente podía soportar.

De la nada, Itona sintió un peso adicional en su cabeza, y no tenía que levantar la mirada para saber que era la mano de Terasaka que estaba posada en su pelo. Solía hacer eso cuando estaban solos, con bastante frecuencia además. Aunque siempre que lo hacía se quedaban callados y con esa aura de indecisión flotando entre ellos. Como siempre, siempre se repetía la misma situación e Itona tendría que empezar a aguantar algunas lágrimas porque no sabía qué hacer ni cómo solucionar esto. La carga emocional era muy grande teniendo en cuenta que todo esto estaba pasando con el mejor amigo que tenía, y ya tenía demasiadas cargas a su corta edad, no quería seguir llevando esta ¿Por qué todo le afectaba tanto?

-¡Bua! ¡Terasaka! ¡Esos dos chicos malos me han hecho daño!- Se escuchó una voz bastante conocida detrás de ellos.

Se dieron la vuelta y lo que vieron más que cómico era penoso. Porque ver a Karma sobreactuando nunca era una buena decisión. Más cuando estaba imitando a Itona.

-¡Tranquilo Itona! ¡Yo te alejaré de ellos!

Si Karma imitando a Itona era malo, Asano imitando a Terasaka era mil veces peor.

-¡Oh Terasaka! ¡Mi valiente caballero de brillante armadura!- Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se abalanzaba contra el otro chico y le abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Oh Itona! ¡Yo te protegeré cueste lo que cueste!- Dijo Gakushuu abrazando al otro de vuelta.

-¡Te admiro tanto! ¡Eres tan fuerte y tan valiente! ¡Mi querido Terasaka!

-¡Oh mi amado Itona! ¡Huyamos juntos cabalgando en el horizonte! ¡Allí donde nadie pueda seguirnos y ser felices por siempre!- Empezó a decir Asano mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de Karma para levantarle el rostro y así mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta!- Dijo Karma repitiendo la misma acción que el otro chico.

-¡Oh Itona!

-¡Terasaka!

Antes de que las dos personas que estaban siendo imitadas se quejaran, los otros dos se abrazaron más fuerte que antes y juntaron sus labios con fuerza mientras cerraban los ojos. Terasaka se quedó con la boca abierta e Itona solo pudo enrojecer hasta las orejas y encogerse en su sitio. Sin embargo, tanto Asano como Karma se concentraron en lo suyo y acabaron juntando sus labios una y otra vez por lo menos durante cinco minutos. Un poco más y habrían acabado recostados sobre una mesa y perdiendo la ropa. Algo les decía que no se atrevían a hacerlo porque tenían público, aunque eso no parecía importarles a la hora de abrazarse cada vez con más fuerza para presionar más sus cuerpos y sentir la calidez del otro y juntar sus labios con más insistencia a cada segundo. Para cuando acabaron, Terasaka estaba a punto de taparle los ojos a Itona con sus manos, al igual que una madre protectora, y marcharse por la puerta para dejarles intimidad. Pero la pareja se separó muy a su pesar y tras unas respiraciones profundas y una leve sonrisa entre ellos, les miraron y les sonrieron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Y así sois vosotros.- Dijo Karma con una risa burlona.

-¿Os ha gustado la interpretación?- Preguntó Gakushuu mirándolos con altanería.

-¿A que lo hemos clavado?- Volvió a decir el pelirrojo con más ánimo.

Los otros dos se quedaron completamente callados y con una expresión indescifrable. Mirándoles desde su sitio y clavando sus ojos con intensidad en la pareja, que inusualmente seguía abrazada y sonriendo como si nada. Itona consideró la opción de echarles otra foto y pedirle a Ritsu que la distribuyera por todo el instituto, pero se contuvo. En su lugar se levantó con lentitud, le miró con expresión seria y sacó de su bolsillo las tijeras que le había arrebatado a Asano minutos antes en el patio.

-Decidme que ya estáis saliendo juntos o no respondo de mis actos.- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir.

Lo único que consiguió fue que se separaran, le sonrieran con más altanería y le miraran con burla.

-Guarda las tijeras ¿No eres muy pequeño para jugar con ellas?- Dijo Gakushuu mirándole por encima del hombro.

-Eso. Cuando crezcas unos centímetros más a lo mejor hablamos.- Afirmó Karma dándole la razón al otro.

-Sí, estaría bien hablar con él sin tener que agacharnos. Me está empezando a doler la espalda.

Iba a matarles. Vaya si iba a matarles. Primero hacían esa imitación estúpida y ahora se reían de su estatura. Si antes se habían quedado callados con su repentina explosión de ira, ahora no iban a salir a vivos de allí.

-¡¿Habéis venido solo a reíros de mí o qué?!- Preguntó con enfado mientras apretaba los puños.

-No. Hemos venido a devolverte esto.- Dijo Gakushuu de repente deshaciendose de esa sonrisa burlona y mirándole con seriedad.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el pelinaranja le arrojó algo al pecho e Itona lo tuvo que coger al vuelo por la impresión. Cuando abrió las manos para saber qué era lo que le había dado, solo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y mirar al chico con una expresión interrogante.

Le había devuelto su móvil. Móvil que Itona no recordaba haber perdido.

-¿Cuándo...- Empezó a preguntar con curiosidad.

-¿Que cuándo te lo hemos robado?- Dijo Karma con orgullo.- Antes, en esa pequeña escena de celos donde te has visto arrinconado por los dos.

-¿De verdad pensabas que íbamos a dejar pasar la oportunidad de quitarte ese aparato del demonio?- Preguntó Gakushuu.

El albino se quedó callado y les miró a ambos completamente perplejo. Les había subestimado. Les había subestimado de una manera increíble y no se había dado cuenta hasta que se lo habían restregado en la cara. Y si antes estaba avergonzado por el besuqueo que se habían dado delante de él, ahora quería hacer un hoyo en el suelo y meter su cabeza dentro con tal de no mirarles a los ojos.

-Por cierto, hemos borrado la foto.- Dijo Karma agitando la mano con despreocupación.

-Sí... Me lo imaginaba.- Murmuró Itona apenado.

-Pero tranquilo. Al final has ganado tú.- Declaró Gakushuu llamando la atención del albino.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que oyes. Has ganado la apuesta. Felicidades.- Siguió diciendo el pelinaranja mientras le miraba con intensidad.

Itona no necesitaba oír más para saber el significado de esas palabras. Había ganado la apuesta con ellos dos, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: Karma y Gakushuu estaban saliendo. Y no solo eso, si no que habían admitido lo que sentían a la vez. Y todo gracias a él. Por eso no había sido ninguno de los dos el ganador, porque al declararse al mismo tiempo el único que podía llevarse todos los honores era Itona. No solo por ser la mente maestra de la apuesta, si no por haber causado que al fin y de una vez por todas los dos monstruos orgullosos que eran Asano y Karma decidieran dejar su orgullo a un lado para admitir lo que sentían por el otro. Itona no sabía si había sido por su cabreo o por la presión social en la que les había metido al revelarlo todo delante de la clase, pero al fin lo habían admitido, al fin estaban juntos. Había conseguido que ellos tuvieran lo que él no podía tener, y con eso era más que suficiente. Se sentía bien consigo mismo.

-Bueno, os dejamos a solas ¿Vale? Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar.- Dijo Karma interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-E-Espera...- Empezó a decir Itona.

-Tenemos que irnos, Karma se queda hoy en mi casa.- Declaró Gakushuu mientras empezaba a andar hacia la puerta.

-¿Cuando hemos decidido eso? ¿Acaso me lo has preguntado?- Replicó el pelirrojo con mal humor mientras le seguía.

-No tengo que preguntártelo, sé que me vas a decir que sí.- Respondió el otro mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Y cómo sabes que voy a decir que sí?

-Mis padres no están.

-Vale, me quedo.

La puerta se cerró después de esto y el albino tenía el impulso de darse un golpe en la cabeza con tal de superar y de olvidar la breve conversación que habían tenido esos dos antes de irse. Sabía que tenían debilidad el uno por el otro, pero no se imaginó que tanta.

Aunque sus pensamientos se fueron al traste cuando escuchó la voz de Terasaka detrás de él.

-¿Vas a explicarme lo que ha pasado o me lo tengo que imaginar yo?

En ese momento Itona supo que Asano y Karma no serían los únicos en dejar el orgullo de lado ese día.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Pido perdón formalmente por poner tantos signos de exclamación en este fic, así como degradar tanto a los personajes que han aparecido. El OOC aquí ha sido tan fuerte que me ha faltado llorar, pero bueno, no pasa nada, puedo superarlo.
> 
> Este el sexto fic de la semana Karma x Asano y esta vez el tema era el orgullo. Me da la impresión de que al haberlo hecho desde el punto de vista de Itona, se le ha dado más protagonismo a la otra pareja y no sé si eso es válido pero me he quedado muy feliz. Y sí, shippeo el Itona x Terasaka, los shippeo mucho, tanto que ni yo me lo creo. Así que cuando se me ocurrió la idea para esto me faltó dar saltos, es obvio que Karma y Gakushuu son muy orgullosos y que muchas veces la gente no dice ciertas cosas con tal de no perder ese orgullo. Y como ambas parejas me gustan y las podía aplicar al tema de este día, ha salido esto. Y otra cosa más, es que realmente pienso que si Karma y Gakushuu se ponen de acuerdo, pueden poner en ridículo a alguien sin problemas. Por eso está la escena en la que han imitado a los otros dos, no es normal, pero yo creo que podría ocurrir, sí. Al igual de reirse de Itona por su estatura.
> 
> No sé si tengo nada más que decir, me he reído mucho escribiendo esto, más al imaginarme a Itona enfadado (tan pequeñito y mono con ese mal humor), así que solo espero que os haya gustado y eso.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
